


leave an offering at graveyards; leave with your soul and nothing else

by Twilight_10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, Original Tale, Other, Witches, offerings at graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_10/pseuds/Twilight_10
Summary: Witches tell you that when you visit a cemetery or any place where the dead are buried, to bring an offering and leave the spirits to rest. Come only in good nature and leave with nothing but your own soul.
Kudos: 1





	leave an offering at graveyards; leave with your soul and nothing else

Witches tell you that when you visit a cemetery or any place where the dead are buried, to bring an offering and leave the spirits to rest. Come only in good nature and leave with nothing but your own soul. However, as the years dwindled from olden days to modern sleek, humans took to their devices and heeded no one but themselves. 

He sighed. 

An Avalorian elf knew better than to mingle with humans, but his tender heart was pierced by a set of twins, afflicted by an illness even he had no cure for. So here he was bringing flowers and coins to a graveyard. It rested in a valley, bordered by fields of violet lilacs, white poppies, and baby breath seen only with a keen eye. No one knew of this graveyard except him and a few others. 

The twins weren’t buried here, for their parents buried them within the church’s property. Yet, his memories of them were here, their laughter, the way their eyes crinkled when he brought them Avalorian sweets. He sat in their room, telling them stories from when witches made earthly remedies and kings knew not to tread within a fairy’s wood. 

Arriving at the gate, orange flames licked the gate and a bird rose out of the ashes spread. A white horse with a horn trotted up and rested his horn on the elf’s chest. 

“Be still child,” the phoenix spoke, “For they await your arrival with glee.”

“Within your heart is good,” the unicorn replied, “but take heed little one.”

The gate opened. He stepped inside, walking to a rose quartz marker, surrounded by white, blue, and violet lilacs. His heart ached. Pulling a rug from his knapsack, he sat down in front of the marker. He laid the coins down and placed the pink and red carnations beside the lilacs. 

He pulled a candle out and lit its wick. Melancholy gripped his heart and he smiled. 

“It’s good to see you again, Finn and Candance.”


End file.
